


The Game

by jamesilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Bottom!kylo, Cock Ring, Edging, Fingering, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, SO, Smut, Top!hux, alright so, also maybe a tiny bit of unintended fluff at the end, and, and just warning you, dom!hux, dont know if i can really think of anything else to title at this point, fleshlight, have fun sinning, oh yeah kylo has four orgasms, sub!Kylo, surprisingly no bjs altho kylo is not happy about that, thats fun, there is no ease-in to this smut, whelp better luck next time buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Hux desperately wants to dom and Kylo will do anything to not lose full control. --"It was a game of edging. The rules? Nothing but hands. Everything else goes. Hands can go anywhere, do anything, but no mouths, no toys, just hands. Talking was legal, but Hux knew he couldn't win that competition-- Kylo was such a sweet talker. The person to make the other cum first wins, therefore the person who cums first loses. Winner gets first pick. He can choose to dom or to sub, to top or to bottom, or he can choose one specific thing he wants to happen. Then, the loser can pick one of the two remaining and the winner determines the last one left. It was a great way to make sure both people were doing some things they enjoyed, while also giving the winner of the Game just a little more."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It may get off to a slightly awkward start but I promise you that it gets better and the ending is worth it.

 

 

Tonight, Hux was going to dom. The ginger had been subbing all week and he was sick of it. He was determined to make Kylo Ren scream louder than a Resistance torture victim aboard the Finalizer. He made his way to Ren's quarters, feeling anxious. 

 

He walked in and Ren was waiting for him. Mask off, smirking, ready to get whatever he asked for. But, not tonight. Hux was gonna wipe that smirk off his face. 

 

"How about we start tonight with you on your knees, hm?" Hux said, obviously confusing Ren. 

 

"So," Ren drawled out. "That's how tonight's going to go?" 

 

"If you know what's good for you," came the retort. Just as his sentence finished, the Force brought Hux to his knees. 

 

"You forgot one thing, Hux. I can control you." 

 

The General smirked. "You know you can't morally bring yourself to make me do anything. And especially from my knees-- I can make you melt." Hux smirked. They both knew he was in complete control of this situation. "So either we can debate about this or you could get on the bed and spread your legs." 

 

"Well since we can't decide, maybe we should just have a little Game." Kylo's lips were almost twitching to stretch into a smirk. Hux inwardly cursed himself. Ren wanted it almost as bad as he did. And Hux was almost too turned on already to win the Game. It was a torturous thing, but that was the point. 

 

It was a game of edging. The rules? Nothing but hands. Everything else goes. Hands can go anywhere, do anything, but no mouths, no toys, just hands. Talking was legal, but Hux knew he couldn't win that competition-- Kylo was such a sweet talker. The person to make the other cum first wins, therefore the person who cums first loses. Winner gets first pick. He can choose to dom or to sub, to top or to bottom, or he can choose one specific thing he wants to happen. Then, the loser can pick one of the two remaining and the winner determines the last one left. It was a great way to make sure both people were doing some things they enjoyed, while also giving the winner of the Game just a little more. 

 

Slowly, the General stood. Two steps, and he was inches from Kylo. He leaned forward, almost to close that final gap. His lips brushed against Kylo's. "Game on." 

 

Immediately, their hands were tugging at the other's clothes, both already beginning to get hard just from the situation. Kylo pressed Hux's shoulders, forcing him backwards until he was on top of him on the bed. Ren went in to bite Hux's shoulder as he removed his shirt, but Hux saw it coming and grabbed Ren's jaw harshly in his hand before easing his index and middle finger into Kylo's mouth. The latter desperately tried to maintain control of the situation and resist the urge to close his lips around those two fingers and suck and lose himself in it. But Hux saw it in his eyes: he knew he was gonna get what he wanted tonight. 

 

He rolled and was then straddling Ren, who lay now on his back. Both went to work getting the other's clothes off, hands teasing and toying along the way. Ren groped at Hux's ass, Hux in response pinching Kylo's nipples harshly, twisting. Despite himself, Kylo moaned, his back arching off the bed instinctively. Hux climbed off, reaching his hands down to take off Ren's pants, pulling out his cock. At this point, Kylo wasn't even trying to win. 

 

The fingers of Hux's left hand wrapped around Kylo, giving little pressure at all. As he began lightly moving his hand up and down, he reached up and reinserted his finger's into Kylo's mouth, Kylo this time closing his lips and his eyes, his hands wandering to continue getting Hux naked. Hux continued lightly teasing Ren, speeding up and tightening his grip slightly as Kylo got his pants pulled down and began giving him a harsh handjob. 

 

Hux replaced himself with a leg on either side of Kylo, removing his fingers from Kylo's mouth and bringing them down to his ass, slowly beginning to work in the first finger, knowing that way it hurt, the way it would sting from being so dry. Hux could feel Ren's hands slowing down as he hissed through his teeth, squirming slightly under Hux. 

 

Just as Hux had worked his first finger in and was curling just right, Kylo sprung up onto his elbows, his hands leaving Hux, trying to decide if he wanted to throw Hux off or spread his legs wider. His mouth opened in pleasure, but no sound came out. By the time there were two of Hux's fingers inside of Kylo, he was squirming and hissing from the pain, wishing Hux would get his damn tongue down there, and he said so. 

 

Hux looked up, a smirk on his face. "That goes against the rules." Kylo's head dropped back onto the mattress. He already knew where this was going: he wasn't even trying and was ready to concede, if only he wasn't so prideful and competitive. Hux watched him laying there, breathing heavily, still squirming underneath him. He took his left hand off of Ren's cock and ran it up his torso, dragging his nails lightly across Kylo's skin, until he reached his throat. He slowly wrapped his fingers around Kylo's throat, not squeezing, but leaving the temptation there. 

 

Meanwhile, two fingers of his other hand were still working inside him. Not aggressively, but steady and deep. Hux began to move his fingers faster, Kylo's back arching off the bed as Hux's fingers hit all the right spots. 

 

Kylo let him win. He knew that Hux would immediately choose to dom-- that was the whole point of this. But he had formulated a plan to be a little shit during the process, and he was very excited. 

 

Hux worked him over just like he knew Kylo needed, free hand back on Kylo's cock. And no matter what decisions were made when the Game ended, Hux was going to force Kylo through so many orgasms that he wouldn't be able to stand by halfway through. He was ready to take out weeks of frustration. And he considered that to start with the first orgasm that would end the Game. 

 

As Kylo's body shook in his hands, eyes rolling back in pleasure, moaning loudly, Hux did wonder for a bit why Kylo wasn't fighting back more. It wasn't like Kylo was exactly in the mood to sub. So he was weary. Just as Kylo's orgasm finished, he leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I win." Kylo propped himself up on an elbow and bit Hux's neck softly before whispering against his skin, "And your first choice is...?" 

 

Hux drew back. "I'm domming." 

 

"Well, I want to tie you up." Kylo smirked. Hux sighed heavily. He always had to be difficult didn't he? Inside, he kind of felt like whining like Kylo would have: 'but that's not fair I chose to dom'. But that was exactly the kind of frustrated Kylo wanted him to be. He still gave him a look that said it all regardless. Kylo shrugged laying back on the bed. "I'll guess you'll have to just figure it out." 

 

"Then I'm topping," Hux said it sweetly, beginning to construct a plan in his mind already. He was going to make Kylo Ren regret that decision. 

 

Kylo got to tie up him according to Hux's instructions. His arms were stretched to either side of the bed, the rest of him unbound. Kylo didn't look too happy with the situation, but Hux did taunt him with, "You really could have been more specific." 

 

"Go get the handcuffs and a cock ring," Hux instructed. Kylo looked confused, but Hux just smirked and nodded in response. Once Kylo was back on the bed with them, Hux told him to put on the ring. On the outside, Kylo was being coy, but he inwardly groaned wishing that he had said that he wanted no toys in this scene. Cock rings were terrible and Kylo hated them. So naturally, Hux loved using them. 

 

Kylo knew what was coming. Hux was ready to force him through as many orgasms as Kylo was physically capable of, and with the ring on that was going to be more difficult than not. "Now the cuffs," Hux told Kylo. As he began to tighten the one around his second wrist, Hux stopped him. "No, no, no. Behind your back, Ren." Reluctantly, Kylo reached behind him and tightened the cuffs. 

 

"Ride." Kylo was given no further instructions from Hux for a couple of minutes. Carefully and awkwardly, Kylo maneuvered to get his legs on either side of Hux. Meanwhile, Hux wasn't even watching. Kylo had positioned himself directly above Hux's cock and he realized— there was no lube. There was absolutely no lube. His eyes went wide. If Hux was expecting to go in dry....

 

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Kylo Ren did not bottom easy and it wasn't necessarily his favorite activity, but he did it when Hux asked. In the past, Hux had taken care of him so well, fingering him and working him open with a generous amount of lubricant, as well as lubing his cock and easing himself in, checking on Kylo about every inch. Sure, Hux had two fingers inside of Kylo a matter of minutes ago, but Hux was thicker than two fingers. He was moreso three. Okay, maybe two and a half.  

 

Hoping that Hux wouldn't be upset, he started to stand and get off of the bed. Hux's head snapped up. "Where are you going?" 

 

"Hux, I—" Kylo stopped short at the look Hux gave him. He was upset. This wasn't going well for Kylo and he knew that if he really wanted this to be a nice fuck for him, he had to talk nice. "Sir, could I please...get the lube, please...?" Kylo almost cringed waiting for the answer to be yes. 

 

Hux felt like putting his head in his hands. He had completely forgotten that Kylo was so damn fragile. Hux could take dick completely dry, but then again he was also more of a masochist. Now he just felt like shit. But then again, why should he? Kylo was being the frustrating one. Maybe he deserved it. He glanced at Kylo. He was poised to get off the bed, get himself ready. Kylo was gnawing on the inside of his cheek, obviously worried and trying to gauge every movement of Hux's face. Eventually, the look Kylo was giving him made the decision. "Go ahead," he said softly, nodding. Sure, he wanted Kylo to regret his earlier decision, but not in this way. In a sexual sense, Hux could only inflict consensual pain. 

 

So Kylo stepped off the bed, awkward, a smirk creeping onto Hux's face as he watched Kylo open the drawer with his hands cuffed behind his back, focusing. His eyes wandered up to the ceiling as he felt behind him for the lube. His fingers touched it and knocked it farther away from him, causing him to stretch and arch his back to grab it. From the bed, Hux resented that his arms were tied, wishing that he could walk over there and make Kylo arch that like against a wall. 

 

When Kylo got back onto the bed, he noticed that Hux was beginning to leak precum and he leaned down to lick it off. Hux raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you're supposed to be doing right now?" Kylo froze, his open mouth less than an inch from Hux's cock. Both wanted to close that small gap, but Hux was trying to maintain ultimate control of the situation. Without pulling back at all, Kylo opened the bottle of lube and maneuvered to get some on his fingers before stretching to get some at least on the outside of his ass. He was not going to take Hux dry. Next he begrudgingly straightened, still staring as he turned himself around to get lube on Hux's cock. 

 

And that's when the idea came to him— Hux loved watching his face fall apart as he came, which was the entire reason that he forced Kylo through so many orgasms so often. It was perfect: if Kylo was facing away from him, Hux could see enough, but not as much as he wanted. 

 

Getting on top of Hux backwards with no support from his hands was more difficult than he had anticipated. It was precarious. One leg at a time he positioned his ass above Hux before taking a deep breath. 

 

If Hux's hands wouldn't have been tied at this point, he would have either spun Kylo around or sat up and tugged his fingers through that hair. Instead, he decided to manipulate the power play at hand a little further. He would let Kylo have this but not let it effect him, not correct him, and use this to further Kylo's submission in the scene. And he knew just how he was going to accomplish that. 

 

While exhaling, Kylo lowered himself onto Hux's cock, still wishing that he had more preparation. Meanwhile, he could practically feel Hux smirking behind him knowing the exact feeling that stretching would give him. Halfway down, Kylo hesitated, wincing quietly and needing a couple breaths. He allowed himself to breathe and get steady for a few moments and just as he began sliding down the last few inches, Hux's hips snapped up, bottoming out immediately. 

 

Oh, if Kylo could only see how much Hux was enjoying this. As he had buried himself in Kylo, the man's hands had instinctively cringed, his entire back seizing up, his legs tightening around Hux's hips and torso, panting and whining loudly. Everything clenched around him, Hux’s face widening into a smirk, a breathy laugh escaping him. 

 

“Oh, you think that’s funny?” Kylo asked, his voice breathy and strained. Together they slowly lowered until Hux’s hips were resting back on the bed, and Kylo took a couple more deep breaths to prepare himself for this. 

 

“How long are you going to take to do this, Ren? I have to be back on the bridge rather soon and if that time comes before I decide I’m done with you….You will quickly find yourself in a rather compromising position for however long it takes for me to return and finish with you.” Kylo's jaw dropped, eyes closing and a moan escaping his lips as he saw exactly the situation that Hux was picturing in his mind. He couldn’t help it: Hux was thinking about it very loudly, and part of Kylo wanted to be left in a compromising position while the General attended to what he needed, knowing full well that he had a fucktoy that anyone could walk in on at any moment. They both almost lost themselves to this fantasy, but Kylo went to work instead. 

 

He began to move himself up and down, trying to find a rhythm without being able to use his hands to stabilize himself. Kylo ended up riding in a rolling manner. His shoulder would lead the way up and he would body roll off of Hux’s cock. It was hands-down one of the most beautiful things Hux had watched Kylo do in bed and he found himself glad that he was able to watch the muscles in Kylo’s back flex and relax consistently. 

 

As Kylo began getting comfortable, he began speeding up. Once this started, Hux knew he was adjusted and therefore had no excuses to not comply with whatever came next. “Faster,” he ordered. For a brief second, a high-pitched whine began somewhere in Kylo’s throat as he paused. But like the good boy Hux looked for him to be, he resumed, this time faster than before. And Hux let him go on like that for a few minutes before giving the order again. “Faster.” This time, Kylo sped up on instinct, beginning to moan and foregoing his previous rolling routine, instead bouncing on Hux. 

 

Hux could tell he was getting close. Kylo’s moans became more frequent and his movements were faster despite Hux not making them be. But he was always so damn quiet as a sub, and to an extent, it made Hux feel weird. He wasn’t getting any feedback and didn’t know how Kylo was feeling. 

 

“Ren,” he began, letting the word hang in the air, unsure if he really wanted to bring this up now. 

 

“Yes, sir?” Kylo breathed, before noticing that Hux wasn’t responding and starting to slow down, glancing over his shoulder. 

 

“No, no. Don’t slow down. Keep going.” Kylo sped up once more, easily reaching the point he had been at a matter of moments ago, moaning lightly. “Are you close?” Hux asked, deciding to guide the conversation himself. 

 

“Yeah.” The word was so quiet Hux could barely hear it. 

 

“Do you want to cum?” 

 

Again, “Yeah,” exactly the same. 

 

“Talk to me.” 

 

There was a moment’s hesitation, Kylo unsure of what Hux wanted. He decided to just go with whatever felt right. “Sir, please— let me cum,  _please, sir_ …” His hips sped up and his breathing quickened. “I’m so close for you, sir, you—“ Kylo paused a moment, crying out as Hux’s cock grazed his prostate just right, sending a jolt through him. “God, you feel so good inside of me Hux, I—“ Hux’s hips shot up, colliding with Kylo’s own at the sound of his name. “S- _sir_ …please, sir, I want to cum so badly, I need it sir,  _please_ , I—“ 

 

Hux interrupted as Kylo’s moans became frantic. “Cum.” 

 

Kyle’s entire body shook heavily, one long moan stretching from his lips, stuttering as all hell. Hux's own jaw dropped, eyes almost rolling back in his head from the pleasure of feeling Kylo’s body spasm around him. As his orgasm came to an end, Kylo’s body almost went limp and he began to fall back into Hux, unable to catch himself properly. In response and on instinct, Hux’s legs that were between Kylo's spread, drawing Kylo to him. At the same time, he leaned forward, cradling a weak Kylo. 

 

Ren was whimpering and the sound was something Hux never wanted to forget. His body was pressed almost flush against Hux's and he could feel Ren's small gasps between the whimpers. Hux's chin rested on Kylo's left shoulder, looking around him and down to his cock. He was barely even going soft, poor thing. The cock ring was still squeezing Kylo tight, and Hux glanced at his face and saw that his eyebrows were knit together in pain. Watching that face, Hux tilted his head down, opening his mouth and slowly sinking his teeth into Kylo's shoulder. As a response, Kylo's already closed eyes squeezed shut harder, Kylo hissing as he ground his teeth together. 

 

As Kylo recovered from his orgasm and Hux calmed down from being so close, he continually worked his mouth over that same spot on Kylo's shoulder. He was intent on making it a mark that lasted; he loved marking Kylo. If he were to pull back and look at Kylo's back he would be able to see fading lines from where he had dug his fingers in as Kylo thrusted deep inside of him. The thought made Hux moan against Kylo's skin, eliciting a shudder and a groan from Kylo. By the time he fully pulled back, Kylo was completely relaxed against him, all the tension gone from his body and no longer resisting the cuffs. His face looked at peace and he was softening now. Tired. 

 

Hux wasn't about to give him a chance to rest. 

 

At a slow and careful speed, Hux began lifting his hips. Because of Kylo's position they weren't exactly thrusts, but Kylo could feel Hux moving inside of him. After a few slow minutes of the agonizing and steady movements, Kylo began letting small, almost pained whines make their way out of his throat. As a natural reaction, Hux's wrists surged forward, intent on wrapping his fingers around that throat cutting the sounds off at the source. And that's when he realized...

 

Kylo Ren is shit at knots. 

 

Hux's right hand was loose. If only a little, but still enough for him to begin working his hand free. As he tried to keep wiggling and the rope began to move, Kylo leaned himself forward enough to be stable and upright on his own, once more deciding that he wasn't content on simply letting his partner have his way with him. Poised and ready to climb off he glanced over his shoulder to gaze at Hux-- eyes full of lust-- and whisper in a low voice, "May I suck you off, sir?" As soon as Hux saw the movement, his hand had frozen and he had drawn back so he was in a position to look Ren in the eyes. His pupils that were barely differentiable from his dark irises were now fully blown and intense. 

 

Part of Hux wanted to let him, wanted to watch Kylo's head bob up and down, lost in his work, while Hux unraveled his hands, Kylo none-the-wiser until Hux was pressing him down all the way. His cock gave a twitch inside Kylo at the thought. But no-- that would be giving Kylo what he wanted to too great of an extent. "No. Keep riding." Reluctance and exhaustion clear on the knight's face, he began to comply. There was only one problem with Hux's plan: Ren refused to break eye contact, but Hux needed him to look away so that he could finish getting himself untied. 

 

In a desperate attempt to buy himself a little time, Hux pushed his body into Ren's forcing him to pitch forward, unable to catch himself with his hands behind his back. And that's when Hux remembered that he could always use other parts of his body that weren't tied. To keep Ren down there, Hux swung a leg across his back pinning him. While Kylo closed his eyes and focused on trying to escape from such an awkward position, Hux went to work on his right wrist. 

 

That side was free in a matter of moments. The left, however, was tied slightly tighter and even with the help of his other hand, Hux's deft fingers took a couple of minutes to fully unravel the knot. As soon as they were done, he shifted. Moving his leg off, he sat up, onto his knees. Then, in one swift motion, he leaned forward and tangled one hand in Ren's hair, the other sliding itself around his throat, pulling Ren upright. 

 

"How-- how did you....How did you get lose?" Kylo choked. 

 

Hux's teeth nipped at Kylo's earlobe. "No one ever really taught you how to tie a proper knot, did they?" With that, Hux's hand reached from Kylo's throat down farther, and removed the ring. The knight's mouth dropped open in a relieved gasp as he felt the pressure alleviate. The pain subsided and all he could feel was his hair being tugged lightly, and Hux's shallow thrusts inside of him. Despite how short of a time ago he had an orgasm, he began to get hard once more. Hux watched Ren run a tongue over his lips, wetting them with his eyes screwed shut, and knew he wouldn't be able to last too much longer like this. As Kylo bit his bottom lip to control a moan, Hux pulled out, resulting in Kylo's facial expression falling. He turned around to see what the problem was but Hux was already beginning to get up from the bed. 

 

"Hux...is something wrong?" There was no response. "Did I not....Did I do something wrong? Hux, please come back to bed..." Kylo was worried; he seemed to be walking out of the room. But just as Kylo was about to stand and follow, Hux simply opened the drawer that held their toys. As he watched the ginger rummage through the drawer, he groaned. "Fuck, Hux...really? Really? Can we not use...." He trailed off knowing it was useless. 

 

Ignoring him entirely, Hux spun, a ball gag hanging off of his finger. He was staring at it intently, considering. "I can't decide if I want to use this. On one hand, I thoroughly enjoy hearing you not able to do anything more than moan, but I would also like to make you beg. What do you think? Yes or no?" With the last sentence, the General's eyes moved to Kylo's. There was no hint of manipulation in his eyes; he seemed like he wanted Kylo's true opinion. Of course, Kylo knew he would receive the opposite of whatever he requested, so he decided on yes to the ball gag. Hux gave him a sweet smile. "Alright. Ball gag it is," before turning back to the drawer to fish out a couple more things. 

 

What the hell? Kylo thought. Nooo, he didn't want a ball gag. They made his jaw hurt like hell and even though he wasn't very vocal as a sub, he still liked having the ability to dirty talk Hux into giving him what he wanted. And, speaking of such, since when did Hux ask a question like that and actually mean it? What was going on? 

 

Hux turned around once more, Kylo now able to see a fleshlight in Hux's hands along with the ball gag and the bottle of lube. Kylo almost rolled his eyes. Now he pulls out the lube. Not like his ass had already been stretched by Hux's cock. He was so used to wearing a mask that he would occasionally forget, like now, that his thoughts were written clearly across his face. Hux made a small note of them all, but didn't comment just yet. They would, however, be reprimanded later. 

 

From his knees, Kylo watched the General cross the room and stand in front of him. With patience, Hux held out the ball gag in both hands, letting it hover in front of Kylo's lips. He peered up at Hux, putting on his best pleading look. In response, Hux dipped down and whispered from close to him, "I thought you said you wanted this. I'm just giving you what you want." As he listened to Hux speak, Kylo resisted the urge to react. Hux was using his sub voice. The way he would coon and make his voice so soft and needy for Kylo-- it drove him crazy. But then Hux's demeanor changed in a flash. 

 

His hand reached out before Kylo even saw it coming and grabbed his jaw. With a harsh jerk, Hux forced his thumb between his lips, opening Kylo's jaw. Because Hux was being rough with him, Kylo struggled, trying to spin his head away, close his mouth, bite. Hux's grip tightened as he spoke through his teeth. "Listen to me, you ungrateful little  _slut_..." Though he was still struggling, Hux talking to him like that made a rush of air leave him, his dick rising fully once more. "You will not play me. You are not in control here." Kylo's eyes rolled back and with the next sentence, there was especially harsh jerk. " _Look at me when I'm talking to you_." 

 

The knight's eyes snapped to meet Hux's. God, he was so hard. Hux continued talking, turning him on more with each word. "You think I haven't been noticing the way you keep trying to stay in control? The way you keep manipulating every situation? No more. I was planning on making this next orgasm your last. I thought three would have been enough. I got a little pity at how worn you looked after only the second one. But now?" He drew back to look at Kylo, still keeping his hand there. His jaw was beginning to ache from the force of Hux's hands. "Now I see that you are still keeping yourself upright entirely on your own. So I think..." 

 

Hux trailed off, looking at Ren, deciding what to do. Kylo shuddered under his gaze, knowing that he may have pushed Hux too far. But he hadn't even done anything? 

 

As he stared back, confused, he watched Hux lean down and pick up the cock ring once more. "No," Kylo whispered. "No, please. I'll be good, I'll be good, please--" His face tightened in a cry once Hux's hand left his jaw and wrapped around his dick. It was tight; he was squeezing; it hurt. "S-sir, please don't--" 

 

"Shhh," Hux's lips were at his ear, speaking softly, soothing. "I know it hurts, I know. But you have to get a little softer for this to go on." Kylo almost cried hearing that combined with the pain, but he refused to let Hux hear that. He pressed his lips together, breathing harshly through his nose, not making any sound. "It's alright, Ren. It's alright. Just a little softer..." Hux mouth made its way down along Kylo's jawline, leaving small kisses in its wake. As his lips hovered just out of reach of Kylo's, Hux slipped the cock ring back on. Once Kylo felt the pressure back on his dick, he couldn't hold it in anymore and the smallest sob escaped his lips, eliciting a smile from Hux. 

 

He felt like crying. That last orgasm had made him so exhausted. How many more was Hux planning on... 

 

His thoughts were broken into as he felt Hux's hand on the back of his head, guiding it down. Kylo's mouth opened eagerly, neck stretching toward Hux's cock, but his face fell when instead he was pushed into the mattress. "Ass up," Hux commanded. Ren lifted his hips off the bed. With a slap to his ass, Hux spoke once again. "More." Guided by Hux's hand, Kylo was pressed into a deep arch through his back, his hands still behind him, useless. 

 

He wasn’t able to watch as his partner walked around him. Kylo could feel him on the bed behind him, but Hux wasn’t touching him at all. A shock ran across his body as he felt Hux’s tongue lick from his balls to his ass in one long stripe. Next, he felt hands grabbing his ass, squeezing and softly pulling them apart. There was another pause and Kylo gave a small whine, communicating to Hux that he wanted his tongue again. 

 

“What do you want?” Kylo squirmed from being watched like this, giving no response but another whine. With a crack, he felt Hux’s hand collide with his ass again. “Use your words, Kylo,” he warned. 

 

If Kylo were to tell the truth, he didn’t know exactly what he wanted right now. If he were to make a list: enough time to appropriately recover, Hux’s cock in his mouth, no more toys, to have some semblance of dominance. But he couldn’t voice any of that in his current situation. He heard Hux let out a frustrated sigh from behind him at his silence. “Alright, then. I won’t be nice.” 

 

“No, sir, please! I was just thinking, I was just considering…” He didn’t bother finishing his sentence. There was no point. With only a small dollop of lube, Hux began working his fingers into Kylo for a second time that night. He enjoyed watching as Ren’s fingers stretched and bent, his shoulders squirming. Another finger was added and soon after Kylo began to moan rather loud. 

 

Hux’s fingers began to speed up inside of him, his hand turned to face downward, his fingers curling. It only took him a couple of strokes to find Kylo’s prostate; he knew his partner’s body fairly well. He let out a specifically loud yelp at one point, his back losing its arch and curving ungracefully. Hux's fingers stopped moving immediately, his other hand pressed to Kylo's lower back. "Arch," he commanded, forcing Kylo back into a smooth curve. He scissored his fingers, stretching Kylo out more, before licking around them. The knight let out pitchy, breathy moans, trying to move back into Hux's tongue, but he quickly felt the fingers of Hux's other hand dotting along his hips. 

 

After a couple more minutes where he had slowed his strokes down, his hand left Kylo's hips and the other stilled inside him. Hux smirked as he prepared what was coming next, his partner having no idea. With his free hand, he rubbed lube up and down Kylo's cock, getting him off slowly, twisting and squeezing lightly at the head. His thumb ran over the slit, spreading his precum around the top, pressing. At this Kylo hissed air in through his teeth. 

 

When Hux's hand pulled back, Kylo moaned softly, eyebrows tipping together in disappointment. Still smirking, Hux reached next to him and picked up the fleshlight that Kylo had all but forgotten about. While he resumed fingering Kylo he moved his hand and slipped the fleshlight on a little less than halfway. Next, he drew his fingers out to the knuckle. He fingered Kylo lightly and put barely any pressure on his other hand, giving Kylo barely any stimulation. "Go ahead," Hux whispered, excited to watch what would happen next. "Work for it." 

 

Kylo whined beginning to thrust shallowly, soon finding out how difficult this was going to be. He was overstimulated to the point where he felt like he shouldn't want it, yet he still did. He wanted to be out of control for Hux, let Hux truly have him but, at the same time, Hux was having to work for that honor. And Kylo was thinking he was doing a fairly good job. Each time Kylo pressed back onto Hux's fingers, pushing them deeper, Hux would curl them wonderfully and if Kylo leaned back far enough, Hux would occasionally brush against the right spot and almost have him shooting right there. But if he stayed back for too long, Hux would stop, silently insisting that he thrust forward. 

 

To go forward, Kylo had to arch his back uncomfortably for the position he was in, and as he thrust forward, Hux would tighten his hand around the fleshlight. If Kylo moved forward enough, it would slip all the way down to the base. But going that far forward caused Hux's fingers to slip out. The first time Kylo experienced this he began whimpering and tried to hold himself back from crying once more. Because then he had to thrust backwards. Hux's fingers would slip back inside of him and begin curling again and it drove him crazy both ways but the balance between the two left him with barely enough stimulation for how turned on he was. 

 

Hux watched the entire process with a smile on his face. It was cruel, it really was, but it was beautiful to witness. Occasionally, he would move his hands a little forward or a little backwards. Not enough for Kylo to really notice, but enough for him to be further frustrated. The angle was also hard on Kylo's back and shoulders, forcing him to move in ways that would probably make him feel a little stiff tomorrow. Hux couldn't wait to watch as he walked around the base like that. The thought alone was enough to make his cock throb. He already had ideas for what he would do next. 

 

Kylo had to work from this position, but he soon established a rhythm that was causing him to go almost crazy with need, thrusting back and forth as quickly as he could, deep enough for him to really feel it but shallow enough to not be left without stimulation on either side entirely. With small movements, Hux slid his two hands closer to one another, making it easier for Kylo to thrust. He curled his fingers more and squeezed his hand tighter, stimulating Kylo to the point where he was on the verge of tears. 

 

"Sir, please," Kylo began to moan. Hux's ears perked up at the sound. If only Kylo knew that to get what he wanted all he would have to do is be vocal. "Please-- ah-- can I-- unh." He stopped trying to talk a moment breathing deeply. 

 

"Yes?" Hux prompted. 

 

"Can I please cum sir please let me cum," he let out in one rush of breath. 

 

Hux hummed slightly, pretending to be thinking it over. There wasn't a thought in his mind that was even considering saying no to that request but he was considering making him wait just a little longer. The sight was breathtaking: how needy he was. But he would probably need a small break before Hux fucked him into pieces like he planned to do next. 

 

Still leaving the question unanswered, Hux leaned forward until his mouth was right at Kylo's ear. "Stop," he whispered. In response, the knight let out a yelp as if he was in pain. Hux mouthed at his ear, taking over himself, hard and fast with both hands until Kylo was moaning loudly. "Now." The word was said so quietly that Kylo almost didn't catch it and Hux bit harshly on his earlobe as he came, encouraging him. "Yes, Ren. Cum for me.  _Cum for me_. Yes, Ren, yes.  _Yes_. Does that feel good?" 

 

As soon as his orgasm ended, Hux released him, letting him properly recover instead of continuing to torture him. Kylo slumped onto the bed, not caring that he could feel his cum drying and sticking him to the sheets. After letting him rest a moment, Hux leaned down once more to whisper in his ear. "That's only three." Kylo opened his eyes, looking up at Hux and pleading. "Didn't I say that as punishment for your actions, there would be more than three?" 

 

"No no no nonono..." He changed the word over and over again, begging. "Please don't, please don't, no." A smile worked its way across Hux's face as Ren's bottom lip began to tremble, the man about to break into sobs. His body was spent and he felt like he couldn't stand if he tried. He was in pain, his muscles were aching, and he had had enough orgasms. He was done. 

 

But Hux wasn't. 

 

"Shh, shh..." Hux soothed him, smoothing Kylo's hair, damp with sweat, and brushing it out of his face. "Shh..."

 

Kylo's eyes closed at the soft touch, his lips parting barely enough for the word to fit through. "Please..." 

 

Hux continued soothing him, although he took no pity on the man. "If I don't punish you, how will you ever learn? You need consequences, Ren. They'll teach you to be better next time." 

 

A tear rolled down Kylo's face and it was almost enough to make Hux fuck him right then, no more rest. But he made himself be just a little more patient. Kylo muttered something and Hux had to lean down to hear when it was repeated. "I've learned my lesson, please...I promise." 

 

Hux straightened, his smile disappearing. Kylo Ren does not make promises and he does not keep his promises. Rest was over. 

 

"No, I don't think you have, Ren." He reached around, having to pull up Kylo's body which was still laying flat against the bed, and he took off the fleshlight and cock ring all at once. It didn't slip off easily, instead putting Kylo once more through pain. "And for your sake, I suggest you learn your lesson after this next one. I must be getting back to the bridge soon and I don't feel like spending much more time correcting your behavior, considering that seems to be the purpose of most of our encounters." 

 

He set all toys that were on the bed to the side before removing the cuffs and flipping Kylo over. Kylo closed his legs as he saw Hux reaching for lube, still quietly begging and pleading. Meanwhile, Hux ran a slicked hand over his own cock, stroking himself to a full erection from the half one he had gotten to having while he was focusing so much on Kylo. 

 

Without looking up, Hux spoke. "Open your legs." Kylo didn't move. With a sigh, Hux looked up, his hand stilling. "Kylo. Do you really want to stop?" 

 

In response, Kylo sighed, looking to his left, and opened his legs. 

 

"That's what I thought," Hux said, continuing. 

 

If Kylo was being truthful, he didn't know if he wanted to stop or not. It's always complicated when a person reaches this point. Because while there's part of him that says that it's too much, that he can't do it, that he can't force himself to do any more, there is another part of him that wants to anyway. He wants Hux to have almost no regard for the pain that his pleasure is becoming. Kylo wants Hux to make him cry again and again. To own him. It's the contrast of wanting to be hurt. 

 

He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths as he felt Hux grab his ankles and lift them up. Slowly, Kylo's aching muscles were pressed and his legs were pushed back on top of him, folding him in half. 

 

Instead of immediately pushing in like he excepted him to, Hux decided to take his time for this. Sliding in two fingers, he started fingering Kylo, working him into the scene. Still uncomfortable, and sore, Kylo squirmed, trying to find a position that didn't feel like just those two fingers were going to rip him in half. 

 

Once he started to relax, a third finger was added. It was done slowly, but Kylo still moaned uncomfortably the entire time. 

 

He opened his eyes when he felt it. He had to open his eyes. He had to check if what he was feeling was real. Hux's hand-- the one on his ankle. Hux was slowly moving his thumb up and down, absentmindedly, as if to comfort Kylo. Reaching out with the Force, Kylo probed the edges of his mind, lightly enough to not be felt. 

 

There was some part of Hux that felt a little guilty. Not enough to stop, of course, but he knew that he had put Kylo through this pain and there was something in Hux that desperately wanted to make this nice and caring. To hold him afterwards, which was incredibly strange because they had always skipped aftercare. They had both insisted that they would be fine without it-- and they were, even though it wasn't always the best idea. There was no cuddling after sex. The closest they had come is a few words of 'are you okay' and once after a particularly intense session Kylo had asked if Hux needed anything. This was so different. Hux wanted to hold him and make sure he was alright-- really sure. Kylo didn't know how to react to that. 

 

He drew back from Hux's mind, trying to keep his facial expression blank. Despite the situation at hand that was fairly demanding of his attention, Kylo's thoughts wondered. He had a decision to make. 

 

Still moving slowly, Hux removed his fingers and lined up his cock. He hesitated, opening his mouth to maybe ask if Kylo needed anything, but his disinterested look made Hux change his mind. 

 

He started by fucking Ren slowly. He didn't seem to be very into what was going on, letting his legs spread and occasionally whimpering, but still looking far away. Hux began with ignoring it and trying to not let it bother him, but the fact that Ren wasn't even paying attention eventually just made Hux angry. To get his attention back, Hux released his legs and instead used his hand to reach down and wrap around his throat. 

 

Just as Hux began to tighten his hand, Kylo made eye contact. It wasn't like Hux excepted it would be. He was expecting Kylo's eyes to snap to his, defiant, challenging, get him back into the mood.  But those brown eyes moved to his softly. They reflected submission and maybe something deeper, and as Hux's hand momentarily faltered, Kylo's grabbed hold of his wrist, softly. 

 

For a moment, everything stopped for Hux. All of his movements from his limbs to his breath to his goddamn heart.  _What the hell._  

 

It all came rushing back with full force as Hux continued on like Kylo's hand wasn't softly cradling his wrist while he choked him. He focused on his movements and definitely not how Kylo's lips were just barely open and how soft they looked or how he could feel Kylo breathing under his hand or the look that Kylo was giving him or that  _goddamn hand on his wrist_. Hux fucked him harder for all of this. He made the decision that he was going to scream so loud, he was going to regret every one of those actions. No man in the galaxy-- no man in the fucking universe-- was allowed to make Hux feel this way. And hell if Ren wasn't going to pay for it. 

 

Hux moved his hand back, opting instead to grab one of Kylo's ankles in each hand, spreading his legs even farther and using the leverage to make Kylo wince. The sound was beautiful and Hux kept thrusting sharply to make them louder and louder. 

 

He knew Kylo was in pain. He knew it by the look on his face and when Kylo began to reach his hands down, starting to shake his head, Hux switched angles and fucked him harder. 

 

The angle change had Ren screaming immediately. They were moreso shrill shrieks but they were just the volume that Hux wanted to hear. At this point, he didn't even care that Kylo wasn't talking as he liked. He wanted him to just shut up and take it. 

 

He shifted again, this time placing Ren's right leg onto his shoulder, holding the larger man's hips up in his hands. Finally, he hit Kylo just right and his screams immediately melted into pleasures moans. 

 

"Hux..." Hux almost stopped. It was always a glorious sound, to hear Kylo moan his name like that. He still wanted Kylo to shut up so he didn't have to think about him, but he decided this would do. "H-hux. Hux...please--" 

 

Beneath him, Ren's back arched up off the bed and his toes began to curl in the pleasure as he gave a long moan. Once more, his hands began to wander down, but this time to his own hips, not Hux's. While Hux watched, Kylo's hand wrapped around his own cock. With one single tug, he realized his mistake and yanked his hand back, as if burned or shocked. He was so sore and aching and even touching himself was too much. But Kylo knew Hux wasn't going to stop until he came a fourth time-- that's what this was about. The problem was, he felt so weak and sore and he didn't know how he was going to cum simply from being fucked. 

 

"Hux, please I-I don't think I can," he began to plead. 

 

"You can and you will." Hux's tone contained a hint of harshness, but was mostly indifferent as he was still trying not to think too much about Kylo. If he thought about him he would think about how much pain he must be in. He would think about stopping and getting him some water and rubbing lotion on where the handcuffs dug into his skin and-- what was he thinking? Hux channeled all of these feelings, converting them into anger and using that anger in every thrust, Kylo screaming anew. 

 

"Hux, God, baby,  _fuck_ \--" Looking down, Hux noticed Kylo's eyes closed tight, out of pleasure and just a hint of pain. "I don't know if I can..." Ren paused to collect himself, trying to get the words out. "I don't know if I can cum like this..." 

 

"You can, Ren," was Hux's only response. His grip on Kylo's ankles tightened and he focused entirely on thrusting just right into him. He knew Ren's body almost as well as his own and in a few thrusts took him from being close, to cumming. 

 

As soon as Hux felt Ren tighten around his cock, he lost it. Gritting his teeth through a moan, he came along with Kylo. Once Kylo's orgasm ended, his eyelids dropped closed and his legs completely lost all tension, turning to dead weight in Hux's hands. Hux slumped over on top of Kylo's spread legs, his head landing on Kylo's chest. Both panted heavily, not yet ready to move. 

 

With a great deal of wincing from both, Hux pulled out, moving slow, but he let his head stay on Kylo's chest. His entire body felt so heavy and he couldn't leave. How could he with the steady rhythm of Kylo's calming heart comforting him? Hux almost didn't notice when arms snaked around his shoulders, one hand threading fingers through his hair. He barely registered the kiss that was pressed to the top of his head. But something about when Kylo's hand moved up and down his back made Hux jump back to reality. 

 

His eyes opened begrudgingly and he sat up so that they wouldn't close again. He looked down at Kylo. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed he was asleep. Eyes closed, breathing steady, legs spread and arms now laying across his chest. He looked so peaceful. While Hux watched, those deep brown eyes opened and Kylo sat up. Before Hux could think of a plan of action, Kylo leaned forward and gave Hux a kiss. A loving kiss. It was so different from everything they had had before-- it wasn't heat and fire and lust and passion, but rather a moment of care. 

 

  
_Fuck it_ , Hux thought. 

 

Kylo had already made his decision. He didn't give a fuck that Hux had to get to the bridge. The General was not leaving Kylo Ren's quarters until he gave into his urges. Kylo needed to be held just as much as Hux needed to hold someone. 

 

Hux stood and Kylo jumped to the defense, opening his mouth to start questioning Hux, but stopping when he noticed he wasn't headed for the door. Moments later, Hux emerged from the bathroom holding a small jar of lotion. He sat down on the edge of the bed and motion for Kylo to come close. 

 

Kylo spun himself, landing with his head in Hux's lap. He offered up his wrists. In disbelief of his own actions, Hux opened the jar and scooped some lotion onto his fingers before rubbing across Kylo's wrists individually, massaging all the places that the cuffs had cut him. Ren almost fell asleep like that, laying there. But then Hux was moving to set the jar on the nightstand and trying to move Kylo off of him so he could get dressed and head to his shift on the bridge. 

 

Kylo lifted his head, wordlessly pressing a hand to the middle of Hux's chest and pushing him back on the mattress. With a sigh, Hux laid and Kylo curled up on his chest. 

 

As Hux instinctively wrapped his arms around Kylo's warm body, he vaguely thought to himself how terribly fucked they both were. It scared him, but it was also exciting, in a way. Who knew what the future would hold for either of them. Who knew if it would be together. But damn if Hux wasn't beginning to want to try to force it to be together. 

 

Kylo laid against Hux's chest. Not a word was spoken between the two, but they both knew what would be said. Kylo didn't dare open his mouth during the rush of emotions that he was feeling. It was almost too much and he could feel the same insecurities rolling off of Hux in waves. Scared of losing someone in his life who actually cared about him, Kylo tightened his arms around Hux, smothering his face into his chest and willing everything to be okay.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> If anything was unclear, please tell me? (this may have been my first time officially writing and posting smut) 
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments and/or you can message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> Again, thank you all so much.


End file.
